My Heart Belongs to You
by funhog316
Summary: This is per request, I was asked to try my hand at a sad TATE fic. So here it is; it's a oneshot because I'm not good with sad stories! **WARNING: Character death!**


Kate sighed as she left the doctor's office. It was bad news; Dr. Stevens told her she needed to have surgery. A heart transplant to be exact. Congenital heart defects ran through her family and Kate was very susceptible to it. She pulled out of the parking lot and made her way to the deli she was to meet her boyfriend, Tony for lunch.

'What am I going to tell him?' she wondered. She and Tony had been dating for the past year. Somehow, Lord only knows, Tony managed to persuade Gibbs to allow them to break rule 12. Last month, Tony had asked her to move in with him and Kate couldn't be happier.

"Hey sweetheart!" Kate smiled as she heard the voice of her boyfriend. Tony stood up and gathered her in his arms, kissing her sweetly. "I saved you a spot by the window." He grinned against her mouth. Kate laughed and kissed him back. "You remembered!" she teased as Tony pulled her chair out for her.

"So, how was your doctor's appointment?" Tony asked as he motioned the waitress over. Kate made her order and tuned back to Tony. "I need a heart transplant." She told him quietly. Tony looked up and gazed directly into her soft hazel eyes. "Are you sure there's no other way?" he asked her, reaching out to grab her hands in his. Kate shook her head. "I asked. Dr. Stevens said something needs to happen fast. A heart transplant is the fastest way." Kate smiled sadly at him.

Tony was silent as he stared at his girlfriend. He thought over the past 3 years they had known each other. In the blur of the million thoughts running through his mind, only one popped out to him. It was something he told himself for the 2 years before they dated: "My heart belongs to Caitlin Todd." Over the past year they had dated, he made sure she knew that every day; that his heart belonged to her and no one else. He loved Kate with everything he had.

Kate's heart transplant surgery was scheduled to take place in 2 weeks. In those 2 weeks Tony spent as much time as he could holding her, telling her how much he loved her and making certain arrangements. He talked to Gibbs and the Director about his plans and called his father for the first time in 12 years. The night before the surgery, he held Kate the whole night and when he was convinced she was fast asleep, he cried silently into her hair.

Tony held Kate's hand while she lay in her operation bed. "Are you scared?" he asked her, hoping to be able to console her one last time. Kate nodded. "A little. But when I'm out we'll be able to be together without worrying about me dying of a heart attack or something." She joked through her silent tears. Tony said nothing but leaned over to gently kiss her tears away. "And we can start a family." She whispered happily. "Remember when we went to Babies R Us just for fun? And we picked out all these outfits and everything? I want to be the mother of your child." she whispered into his mouth as she pulled him in for a kiss. Tony let a tear fall as he whispered in her ear, "I remember."

"Are you ready now, Ms. Todd?" the nurse asked. Kate squeezed Tony's hand and smiled bravely at him. "Yes, I'm ready. I love you, Tony. I'll see you in a while." She whispered. Tony bent over and kissed her one last time. "I love you, Caitlin. I always will." He told her so softly she almost didn't hear him. His eyes never left hers as they set up her IV. Tony watched with tears streaming down his face as Kate's eyes closed, thinking this was the last time he was going to see her gorgeous, gentle eyes staring at him.

When the heart transplant was over, Kate wakes up and was surprised to find her room empty except for the nurse. Tony wasn't there. "Where's my boyfriend? Where's Tony?" she asked her. The nurse turned and looked at her in surprise. "They didn't tell you whose heart they gave you?" Kate's mouth went dry as she shook her head. The nurse smiled sadly and handed Kate a letter.

"My Katie,

My heart belongs to you. It always has and it always will. When they told me they were having trouble finding someone with a heart and blood type that matches yours, I made up my mind. I couldn't be able to live knowing you could die at any moment. Please don't be sad, Katie. I love you so much, Caitlin Todd.

Love always,

Tony.

P.S. In case you still want my child, I made a sperm donation at Georgetown Sperm Bank. It's in your name."

Kate had tears running down her face. Tony had given up is heart for her. She sobbed as she clutched the letter to her chest. Kate took a deep breath and allowed herself to listen to the steady strong thump, thump of her new heart; Tony's heart.

He had always told her that his heart belonged to her.

**2 Years later….**

Abby and Kate were reclining by the pool in the backyard of the house Tony left Kate 2 years ago. Kate smiled gently as she watched her 1 ½ year old son, Tony Jr. (TJ for short) play in the grass with McGee. "So, are you going to go out with that guy, Anderson? He's such a wonderful man and he completely adores you Kate." Abby asked her. Kate shook her head. "No, my heart belongs to Tony." Abby sat up. "Will it always belong to Tony? Wouldn't he want you to move on?" Kate closed her eyes and let her mind travel back 6 months ago.

_It was a sunny day in June when Kate climbed the little grassy hill with TJ in her arms. This is where they had buried Tony. Kate picked out the spot. It was the hill where Tony had asked her to move in with him and the same hill where they agreed to start a family 2 ½ years ago. When she reached the top, Kate sat down and held TJ close to her heart. She closed her eyes as she spoke to Tony in her mind. 'Today this guy, Brad, asked me out. He was kind and sweet, but he wasn't you. I don't know what to do. Abby says I should move on sometime but it's not that easy for me. What should I do, Tony? I'm lost.' She listened to the steady beat of her heart until a voice filled her mind._

'_Katie-girl, you know what to do!' he laughed. 'I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then, please don't cheat yourself out of happiness. And if he's going to be a good father to our child, then please let him into your life. You know what's best. And when you're ready, I know you'll find someone.'_

'_How will I know he's the right one?' she asked him. She felt a gust of wind blow her hair gently. 'I'll let you know.' Tony had promised her._

Kate opened her eyes to find herself back in the present time, with Abby lying by the pool watching her closely. She smiled at her friend. "When I'm ready and I know he's the right one." She told Abby with a smile. They shared a mutual understanding as they lay back down. Kate closed her eyes and smiled as she felt a gust of wind blow her hair. She chuckled and smiled up at the sky, knowing exactly what Tony was telling her. Sitting back up, she turned to Abby. "I'll ask him out on Monday."


End file.
